An aerosol dispenser employs a vertical container filled with pressurized liquid. An actuator is positioned on the valve stem which is located on the top of the container and part of the overall valve components. The actuator is used to dispense the product and consists of internal channels and an orifice to allow product application. The valve stem may be vertically or horizontally actuated depending on the internal valve design. The valve stem is inserted into a valve housing which is attached to a valve cup. The valve cup is crimped to the container and forms the primary seal to the package. The valve housing is designed with internal channels to allow material that is in the container to be feed up through a dip tube into the valve housing. Moving the actuator in accordance with the valve design moves the sealing surface of the valve stem from a sealing gasket located in the valve housing. This action allows the pressurized materials to flow out of the valve stem and into the actuator. The actuator will then dispense the pressurized materials from the container. Removal of actuation pressure will allow the valve to return to its normal sealed position and will stop the flow of materials out the actuator. In certain types of products with insoluble or high levels of materials or film formers there can be a build up of residual liquid that dries into a clogging film in and over the actuator orifice. This film must be removed before the dispenser can be reused and sprayed with a desired spray pattern and droplet size. The partial clog usually results in an imperfect spray pattern or stream, while a full clog will prevent spraying altogether. Typically, the film is removed by rinsing with water or by wiping manually. The present invention discloses apparatus for automatically removing the film, thus preventing clogging.